Le sang des Uzumaki
by Kate Worthington
Summary: La nouvelle équipe 7 est envoyée en mission pour aider Suna à arreter deux démons envoyés par l'Akatsuki. Deux membres de l'ANBU les accompagnent, le capitaine Yamato et une mistérieuse jeune femme dont l'identité doit rester secrète...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kishimoto que je suis chaque semaine ( le chapitre de cette semaine étant celui qui m'a le plus ému, j'en suis encore toute retournée…) sauf Saphira ( cherchez l'inspiration…) qui m'appartient.

Pour ma béta, mon kikivore qui fait un super boulot ( aïe elle va prendre la grosse tête!) , thank you so much.

Longue vie et prospérité à notre symbiose!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1: mission

_ Mais c'est de la folie!

_ Cela suffit Shizune! Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses! De toute façon ma décision est prise!

Shizune baissa pitoyablement la tête. Que pouvait elle faire face à la grande Tsunade?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mettant définitivement un terme à la dispute des deux femmes.

_ Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit et Kakashi s'avança dans le bureau du 5e hokage, suivit de près par Sakura, Sai et Naruto.

_ Vous avez demandé à nous voir Godaime-sama?

_ En effet, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier. Nous avons reçu un message du village du sable. Cette missive nous vient du Kazekage en personne.

_ Gaara?!

D'un hochement de la tête Tsunade acquiesça à la remarque de Naruto.

_ Selon leurs sources, il y aurait du nouveau du côté de l'Akatsuki. Ils auraient réussis à libérer et maîtriser les démons qu'ils ont déjà capturés.

Un silence inquiet acceuillit les révélations de la sannin. Kakashi fut le premier à briser ce silence tendu.

_ Voilà qui va nous causer quelques soucis.

_ Et ce n'est pas tout, selon les espions de Suna, deux démons auraient été localisés dans le pays du sable mais se dirigeraient droit sur Konoha.

_ Ce qui explique pourquoi ils nous font part de leurs découvertes.

De nouveau Tsunade acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Le kazekage a l'intention de s'interposer et de les affronter, il demande notre soutien.

_ Alors on va le lui donner! Ils vont voir de quel bois on se chauffe!

_ Naruto.

_ On va leur mettre la raclée de leurs vie et ils….

_ NARUTO!!

Le 5e soupira devant l'excitation du jeune ninja.

_ Que les choses soient bien clair, il s'agit d'une mission extrêmement difficile, presque toutes les équipes sont déjà en mission et je dois en garder quelques unes ici pour protéger le village. Par conséquent vous êtes la seule équipe que je peux envoyer. De plus, il semblerait que le Kazekage soit dans la même situation que nous, il ne pourra donc pas envoyer de nombreuses équipes combattre.

_ Ce qui veut dire que nous allons nous allons devoir affronter deux démons en effectif réduit.

_ Et tu oublies une chose Sakura, les démons ne seront pas seuls et on ignore combien de membres de l'Akatsuki les accompagnent.

_ Qu'est-ce qui les pousse à se diriger vers Konoha?

Un silence gêné accueillit la question de Sai. Les sourcils froncés par la colère et la détermination, Naruto murmura dans un souffle:

_ Moi!

Sans un mot Tsunade hocha la tête de bas en haut.

_ Néanmoins, j'ai peut être une bonne nouvelle. Vous ne serez pas seuls. Deux membres de l'Anbu vont vous accompagner.

Aussitôt, comme s'ils avaient attendu ces paroles pour faire leurs apparitions, deux personnes surgirent par la fenêtre. L'une d'elle était un homme, son gilet découvrait ses bras, laissant voir le tatouage de l'anbu sur son biceps. Son visage était caché par un masque rappelant une tête de tigre. Se tenait à l'écart derrière lui, la deuxième personne semblait être une femme. Contrairement à la première personne, ses bras étaient couverts et elle portait une longue cape cachant son visage sous une large capuche, laissant à peine apparaître un masque intégralement blanc, sans forme spécifique.

_ Je vous présente vos partenaires pour cette mission. Vous connaissez déjà l'un d'entre eux je crois.

L'homme retira son masque, découvrant un large sourire.

_ Sakura, Naruto, Sai, c'est un plaisir de refaire équipe avec vous.

_ Capitaine Yamato!

_ Content de te savoir à nos cotés, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire!

_ Merci Kakashi-sempai.

_ Et elle c'est qui?

Naruto pointa du doigt l'inconnue. Depuis qu'elle était entrée, il sembla à Naruto qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, bien que cela fut difficile à vérifier à cause de la capuche qui plongeait son regard dans l'ombre. Lorsque Naruto pointa son doigt sur l'étrangère, il crut voir ses yeux briller d'une étrange lueur bleue mais la vision ne dura qu'un court instant.

_ Elle, son identité doit rester secrète quoi qu'il arrive. Tu en seras d'ailleurs responsable Yamato.

Le visage grave, Yamato acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête tandis que Naruto, Sakura et Sai échangeaient un regard intrigué.

_ En attendant, vous l'appellerez par son nom de code: Saphira. Le point de rendez vous avec l'équipe de Suna a été fixé à équi distance des deux pays. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparez. Des questions?

_ Juste une - répondit Kakashi - n'est il pas dangereux de foncer tête baissée sur l'Akatsuki avec Naruto?

_ Qu'il reste ici ou qu'il soit en mission, ils finiront de toute façon par le retrouver, au moins nous auront l'avantage d'avoir pris l'initiative. De plus, à ce stade je préfère éloigner Naruto du village.

Après un bref silence Tsunade reprit:

_ Et puis je pense que Naruto et désormais en mesure de les affronter.

_ YES!!

Ravi Naruto sauta sur place.

_ Très bien si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez disposez. Sauf toi Sakura, j'aimerais te parler un instant. Surprise la jeune fille laissa son équipe s'éloigner par la porte tandis que les deux membres de l'Anbu s'éclipsaient par la fenêtre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais bon, ce n'est que le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner quelques conseils, c'est toujours bon à prendre, merci à tous!


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur:

Je met rapidement le chapitre 2 parce qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans le un ( d'ailleurs dans celui là non plus…). L'histoire dervrait néanmoins rapidement se mettre en place par la àMr Kishimoto pour ces personnage et à ma kiki béta pour ses corrections.

J'espère que ça vous plaira au moins un peu ^^.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura et Naruto furent les premiers à attendre le départ à la sortie du village, rapidement rejoints par Sai. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yamato surgit à leurs côtés, suivit par la mystérieuse Saphira qui se positionna aux côtés de Naruto. Sakura soupira:

_ Kakashi est en retard, comme toujours.

Naruto leva un œil vers l'inconnue et vis, cette fois ci très clairement, deux yeux bleus lumineux le fixer avec intensité. Agacé il tenta de reporter son attention ailleurs. A son tour Yamato soupira:

_ Il ne perdra donc jamais cette habitude?!

Naruto risqua de nouveau un regard vers la femme qui continuait de le fixer

_ QUOI?!!! Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me fixer toi? T'as un problème.

Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière le masque.

_ Pardonne-moi mon attention un peu soutenue mais il est normale que je sois à la fois intimidée et attirée par ta personne. Après tout, j'ai enfin l'honneur de rencontrer notre futur Hokage, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

L'étrangère tendit alors sa main vers le jeune garçon.

Celui-ci parut surpris dans un premier temps mais très vite il se ressaisit et afficha un large sourire.

_ Ah! C'est bien vrai ça!

Il saisit alors la main tendue en riant, sans remarquer le regard noir que leurs lançait Yamato. C'est à ce moment que Kakashi fit son entrée, s'excusant maladroitement devant les reproches de Sakura.

Après avoir voyagé jusqu'au crépuscule, la troupe stoppa son avancée afin de se reposer pour la nuit dans un chalet un bois construit pour l'occasion par Yamato.

_ Ahhh!!! Y'a vraiment pas à dire c'est quand même une technique super pratique.

Sakura approuva vivement les paroles de Naruto.

_ ça me rappelle la première fois que Yamato nous a construit un abris pour la nuit.

Sakura , Yamato et Naruto rirent tous trois en repensant à ce moment tandis Sai se retourna pour feuilleter fébrilement les pages de son livres à la recherche d'un chapitre précis. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il lut avec attention les lignes l'intéressant:

_Lorsque vous vous remémorez les moments passés avec un ami, il est d'usage de parler des événements, si possible des détails, qui vous ont marqué vis-à-vis de votre ami afin de lui faire comprendre que vous n'avez pas oublié les moments passés ensembles._

_Satisfait de sa lecture, saï se retourna vers ses amis regroupés autour du feu, tout sourire._

__ Je me souviens à quel point Naruto était terrifié à chaque fois que le capitaine Yamato faisait les gros yeux._

_Furieux Naruto bondit sur ses jambes:_

__ Je n'avais pas vraiment peur d'abord, j'étais juste un tout petit peu intimidé et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce qui te prends de te souvenir de trucs comme ça?!_

_Un rire se fit entendre, timide dans un premier temps puis de plus en plus nourri. Surpris, tous stoppèrent net leurs activité. Kakashi se résigna même à lever les yeux de son livre. Le rire provenait de l'étrangère qui se tenait le ventre._

__ Vous êtes trop drôles! On dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille._

_Naruto haussa un sourcil._

__ T'es vraiment bizarre tu sais?_

__ Vraiment pourquoi ça?_

__ Bah tu nous joues les mystérieuses, identité secrète et tout et à côté de ça tu te met à exploser de rire._

_La dénommée Saphira s'approcha alors du jeune garçon et posa sa main sur son visage._

__ Dis moi Naruto, si je t'obligeais à porter un masque, cela changerait il quelque chose dans tes actes? Cela te ferait il taire?_

__ Tu rêves!_

_Un petit rire sortit de derrière le masque._

__ Nous sommes d'accord._

__ Saphira! Suis moi!_

__ Inutile Yamato, je sais d'avance ce que tu veux me dire alors ne te fatigue pas._

_Lentement le visage masqué se tourna pour faire face au capitaine. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer sans un mot. Finalement la jeune femme soupira et se leva avec lenteur et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce._

__ Bon je suis fatiguée, si personne n'y voit d'objection, je voudrais aller me coucher. Capitaine Yamato, pourrais-je avoir droit à ma prison d'échardes, s'il vous plait?_

_Aussitôt la jeune femme fut encerclée par quatre épais murs de bois, compacts et sans ouverture._

_Kakashi leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son coéquipier._

__C'est pour lui permettre de dormir sans son masque._

_Le visage fermé, l'homme se leva pour aller s'allonger devant la chambre improvisée et ferma les yeux, mettant ainsi un terme à tout questionnement._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Promis l'action arrive dans le prochain chapitre!_


	3. Chapter 3

Notes de l'auteur: et hop, le chapitre 3, il est court, je sais mais le prochain sera très long et devrait arriver bientôt…

Merci à Kishimoto pour les personnages ( et ses derniers chapitres encore plus Whao! que d'habitude), merci à ma béta pour ses corrections et tous ce qui est -sama, -kun et tout le tralala dans le quel je nage et merci à Wikipédia qui répertorie le nom des attaques ( ciel que c'est pratique!)

( Oh et note très perso: mon chiwi débarque dans le prochain chapitre!=^^= Avec classe et distinction, fidèle à lui-même quoi!)

J'arrête mon blabla pour vous souhaiter bonne lecture!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil se levait à peine que déjà le groupe de Konoha reprenait sa route. Personne ne parlait, se concentrant sur son allure et repensant aux événements de la veille. Le point de rendez vous avec l'équipe du village du sable n'était plus très loin, d'après leurs calculs, ils devraient s'y trouver vers la mi journée. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient depuis déjà plusieurs heures, bondissant d'arbre en arbre, Kakashi stoppa net leur avancée, l'air inquiet. Yamato l'interrogea, surpris:

_ Que se passe t'il?

_ Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque d'étrange. Je sens une présence. Sai?

Anticipant les ordres de son maitre, le jeune homme tira son rouleau et son pinceau de son sac.

_ _Choujuu Giga!_

Aussitôt, deux corbeaux d'encres déployèrent leurs ailes pour se détacher du papier et rallier les cieux, puis piquèrent vers le sol pour rejoindre la cime des arbres et explorer les alentours. Sai garda les yeux fermer, se concentrant sur sa technique. Après plusieurs minutes, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_ Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Aussitôt une boule de feu détruisit une parcelle de la foret, juste devant eux, créant une immense surface plane de terre brulée. Lorsque la fumée provoquée par l'incendie se dissipa, trois hommes apparurent, leurs manteaux noirs aux nuages rouges cerclés de blanc claquant au vent. Dans un souffle Yamato murmura:

_ L'Akatsuki!

Parmi les trois hommes, deux semblaient être jumeaux. La forme de leur visage, le noir de leurs cheveux, le bleu de leurs yeux, leur façon de se tenir étaient identique. Néanmoins, l'un avait noué ses cheveux en une longue queue à droite de son visage tandis que son jumeaux avait noué ses cheveux à gauche. De la même façon, l'un possédait un tatouage sur la tempe gauche et l'autre sur la tempe droite. Leurs tatouages étaient complémentaires. Réunis, il formaient un cercle séparé en deux à la façon du Ying et du yang. Au cœur de chaque moitié, rugissait un dragon.

Le troisième individu avait le crane entièrement rasé à l'exception d'une longue natte débutant à l'arrière de son crâne et au bout de laquelle était nouée une lame aiguisée. Dans son dos, on devinait un immense fourreau abritant certainement une épée d'au moins un mètre de long ainsi que deux katanas.

Les deux groupes adverses restèrent un moment à s'observer sans bouger. Finalement, ce fut l'homme au crane rasé qui pris la parole en premier:

_ Si vous êtes ici pour arrêter les démons, sachez que vous devrez nous affronter avant alors faites demi tour et rentrez chez vous tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Sa voix grondant de rage, Naruto riposta:

_ N'y compte pas!

Et aussitôt il bondit puissamment vers ses adversaires. Kakashi, Sai et Sakura bondirent à sa suite. Mais alors que la femme masquée s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, Yamato s'interposa:

_ Non! Toi tu restes ici.

_ Hein?! T'es pas bien ou quoi?!

_ Ton rôle n'est pas de les affronter eux. Il est hors de question que tu cours le risque d'être blessée en les affrontant. Tu dois préserver ta force au maximum.

_ Non mais tu rêves! Tu crois franchement que je vais rester ici les bras croisés à les voir se faire blesser et risquer leurs vies?! Tu crois franchement que je vais rester sans rien faire LE voir risquer sa vie?

_ Ne le sous estime pas, il peut s'en sortir sans problème.

_ Hey! On parle de l'Akatsuki là! C'est pas des ninjas de pacotilles. Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester à l'écart.

Elle fit un geste pour s'avancer mais il l'en empêcha aussitôt.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix.

Sa voix était dure et autoritaire. Il avait pris soin de bien détacher chacun des mots. D'un geste menaçant, il posa son index sur une des six pochettes de sa veste.

Inspirant bruyamment, la voix chargée de colère et de frustration, la jeune femme répondit:

_ Je vois… si tu fais ça, je ne te serais plus très utile…

Un silence lourd de menace s'installa entre les individus tandis que le combat avait commencé derrière eux. Derrière le masque, les yeux bleus brillaient avec force. Finalement la jeune femme brisa le silence:

_ Très bien, mais si jamais la situation venait à dégénérer, j'interviendrais, que tu le veuilles ou non!

Yamato acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partis rejoindre ses coéquipiers tandis que la femme s'assit sur une branche, serrant les points afin de contenir sa colère.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! Pour le moment du moins! J'espère que vous avez aimés, j'ai un dernier détail à voir avec ma béta qui trouve un passage confus ( dur dur les scènes de combat!) et je vous poste la suite!

Pour totor vi-chan :( ma première review pour cette fic autre que ma béta) je tiens à te remercier! ( sniff, que d'émotions!) Pour l'absence de faute il faut remercier ma béta et ses gros dicos sortis rien que pour cette occasion parce que moi et l'orthographe…. Quand aux yeux bleus, méfies toi, ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu penses…. ( on peut mettre le musique des dents de le mer en fond sonore? Juste pour le suspens?). Délires mis à parts, merci encore^^

Pour maru: à toi aussi merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite ne te decevra pas!


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4, qui je l'espère ne vous décevra pas.

Comme d'habitude je ne revendique que Saphira, je laisse les autres à Sir Kishimoto ( vous n'avez pas honte de faire des chapitres aussi courts?!)

Qui est Saphira? Alors… vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous le dire non? Je vous conseille néanmoins de bien suivre l'histoire si vous voulez comprendre les différents indices dispersés!

Bon je vous laisse lire ( et admirer la classe de mon merveilleux et wonderful chiwi^^)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au contact de l'électricité avec l'eau, un épais nuage de condensation s'éleva, cachant le ninja copieur aux yeux de son adversaire. Le raikiri fendit la vague meurtrière la transformant sur son passage en une buée dense qui permit au ninja copieur de surprendre sa cible et de lui envoyer son poing entouré de serpents électriques dans le bas ventre. Touché, l'homme cria au contact de la foudre et s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Alors que Kakashi s'apprêtait à lui assener le coup de grâce, l'homme se releva indemne, un large sourire aux lèvres et leva sa main droite, envoyant une nouvelle vague assassine sur son opposant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, son jumeau chancela et manqua de s'empaler sur un pieu de pierre. Il eut à peine le temps de se ressaisir qu'il dut esquiver le poing de Sakura qui s'enfonça dans le sol, soulevant blocs de pierre et troncs d'arbres dans un fracas assourdissant. L'homme sauta et esquiva l'attaque avant de trancher les fauves d'encres qui se jetaient sur lui.

Plus loin des «pop » réguliers indiquaient que malgré leur nombres, les clones de Naruto ne parvenaient pas à franchir la barrière de lames tranchantes de l'homme en noir. Yamato tenta d'emprisonner son adversaire dans un cercueil de bois mais les branches furent tranchées en rondelles avant d'avoir put attendre leur cible. Naruto l'encercla à l'aide de ses clones mais l'homme tourbillonna, fouettant l'air de sa longue tresse qui éliminèrent successivement tous les clones. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de la lame tourbillonnante qui entailla sa joue droite.

Perchée sur sa branche Saphira serra les poings. Elle devait faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas se précipiter et prendre part à la lutte. Pourquoi était-elle là si elle ne pouvait même pas se battre? Préserver ses forces? Pff . Pour qui la prenait-il? Comme si ces siamois et ce jongleur de cure dents pouvaient entamer ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ses réserves de chakra? Elle serra les dents pour se retenir de hurler toute sa rage.

En bas, le ninja copieur venait de planter son kunaï dans l'épaule de son adversaire qui grimaça avant de retirer l'arme et de la jeter au sol, un large sourire sur les lèvres tandis que la plaie se fermait d'elle-même sous le regard froid du Jonin.

Sautant pour échapper à la gueule d'un serpent aqueux géant, Kakashi se posta aux côtés de la jeune femme, suant à grosse gouttes.

_ On va avoir du mal à s'en débarrasser.

_ J'ai peut- être trouvé quelque chose.

Intrigué il se retourna pour observer la jeune femme qui ne quittait pas des yeux les combats qui se déroulaient en contrebas.

_ Je ne suis pas encore sûre….

Sa voix était un murmure, on aurait dit qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle interpella Saï:

_ Saï! Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose! Essaye de blesser l'autre jumeau s'il te plait!

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et laissa son actuel adversaire à Sakura tandis qu'il brandit son épée, sautant sur le ninja qui l'attendait tout sourire. D'un geste de la main, celui-ci immobilisa Saï dans une prison aqueuse. Le regard brillant d'un sadisme non dissimulé, il replia ses doigts en un poing serré tandis que la pression à l'intérieur de la bulle d'eau augmentait, écrasant Saï de toute part. Finalement le corps du jeune homme explosa et l'encre du clone se dilua dans l'eau de la pression aqueuse. Brandissant son épée, Le véritable Saï surgit par derrière et planta la lame dans l'épaule de son adversaire qui ne put que s'écrier:

_ Quand as-tu…?

Sur sa branche la femme masquée eut l'air d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle attendait.

_ Là!

Contre toute attente, elle pointa du doigt le jumeau du jeune homme qui avait été touché. Celui-ci vacilla et porta sa main à son épaule avant d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque de Sakura.

_ Vous voyez?

Kakashi plissa les yeux, il commençait à comprendre. Si il avait vu juste, alors ils venaient de trouver la faille dans la technique des jumeaux.

_ Votre adversaire ne se défend presque pas, il passe son temps à vous attaquer. A l'inverse, son jumeau ne se base que sur la défense. Depuis le début de l'affrontement, il n'a fait qu'esquiver les coups de Sakura sans jamais riposter. Et à chaque fois que le premier est blessé, l'autre semble également être atteint l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis les deux se relèvent comme si de rien n'était. Mais alors qu'il ne fait qu'éviter les coups, on dirait que le second se fatigue beaucoup plus vite.

_ Donc tu penses que les deux frères sont reliés , de telle sorte que lorsque l'un est blessé, l'autre ressent la blessure et la soigne à distance?

La jeune femme hocha la tête de bas en haut.

_ C'est-ce que je pense en effet, reste à savoir jusqu'à quelle distance cette faculté peut s'appliquer et si elle peut s'appliquer dans les deux sens.

_ C'est une théorie qui se tient. Cela expliquerait pourquoi l'un des jumeaux esquive tous les coups, préférant garder son chakra pour soigner son frère qui peut alors passer à l'offensive sans craindre les coups.

_ Si ma théorie est exacte alors il faut tenter de les éloigner le plus possible l'un de l'autre et forcer le guérisseur à nous attaquer pour se défendre. Il consommerait plus de chakra et il sera alors plus facile pour nous de toucher son frère.

Kakashi opina d'un mouvement de tête et d'un bond rejoignit Sakura et Saï pour leurs expliquer leur plan.

Les poings de Sakura entamèrent alors une danse infernale forçant son adversaire à reculer pour éviter non seulement ce poing assassin mais également les éclats de pierre et de bois qui accompagnaient chacun des coups. Sentant qu'on tentait de l'éloigner de son frère, l'homme tenta de feinter vers la droite mais il se fit aussi assaillir par deux fauves blancs et noirs qui le remirent dans le droit chemin. De même Kakashi s'éloignait progressivement dans le sens opposé, son assaillant le suivant pour l'attaquer.

Toujours sur sa branche, Saphira observait le combat pensive. Dès lors qu'ils réussiraient à éloigner suffisamment les deux frères, ils devraient réussir à les éliminer sans trop de difficulté. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme au sabre.

La chorégraphie de sa danse était parfaite, malgré la vue dominante dont elle bénéficiait, la jeune femme ne trouvait pas la moindre faille qui leur aurait permis de prendre l'avantage. Yamato était essoufflé et Naruto ruisselait de sueur. Leurs gestes commençaient à devenir moins précis et leurs réflexes plus lents. La situation commençait à devenir dangereuse, d'autant plus que leur adversaire ne montrait pas le moindre signe de fatigue. Les yeux bleus brillèrent derrière le masque.

_ YAMATO!!

L'homme surprit se retourna. Il vit les yeux bleus lurent méchamment dans l'ombre de l'arbre et ne put retenir un frisson de peur. Il se reprit rapidement et parti rejoindre la femme au visage masqué.

_ Qu'y a-t-il?

_ La situation vous échappe et devient dangereuse. Laisse moi intervenir.

_ Non. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais ce sont les ordres.

_ Les ordres! Et les ordres sont-ils de le laisser mourir si la situation tourne mal? Non parce que ça vous arrangerez bien, vous seriez débarrassez de lui sans avoir à vous salir les mains.

_ Non, tu te trompes, nous ne voudrions jamais ça!

_ Alors laisse moi intervenir!

Un bruit mat et sourd détourna leur attention. Naruto se relevait difficilement, s'appuyant sur l'arbre contre lequel il avait été projeté. La tête basse, ses lèvres laissèrent s'échapper un mince filet de sang.

_ Tu…commences…à… me … faire…CHIER!!

Il releva brusquement la tête et fixa son adversaire avec fureur et détermination.

_ _Bunshintai Atari! _Le lancer de clones!

Un clone surgit immédiatement à ses cotés. Il empoigna ses bras, tourna sur lui-même et lança son clone. Celui sortit un kunaï et paralysa la première lame. Surgissant de la gauche, un immense sabre faucha le clone mais fut bloqué par le kunaï du véritable Naruto qui suivait de prés son clone. L'homme de main de l'Akatsuki ne parut nullement surpris. Au contraire, il ripostât aussitôt en libérant l'immense épée de son fourreau. L'épais manche butta contre le torse du jeune homme qui fut projeté au sol. Le visage impassible, l'homme s'avança vers le jeune garçon et brandit l'arme avant de l'abattre furieusement sur le corps immobilisé par la douleur. Dans un ultime réflexe, le garçon ferma les yeux. Il attendit la douleur, peut être même la mort mais rien ne vint. Il sentit alors un liquide poisseux lui couler sur le visage. Surpris il rouvrit les yeux et se regard se posa sur lame couverte de sang se tenant à quelques centimètres de son visage puis sur le corps transpercé par le sabre et enfin sur les yeux ternis derrière le masque d'un blanc immaculé.

_ Pas lui.

La voix était rauque, faible, à peine un murmure. Le sabre quitta le corps meurtri dans un bruissement de tissus et de chair et le corps retomba inerte aux pieds du jeune garçon.

L'homme leva à nouveau son arme, prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois. Mais quelque chose détourna son attention, stoppant son geste. Il se sentit vaciller, comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il remarqua alors des petits grains de sable glisser sous ses chaussures, s'envoler et entamer une valse autour de son corps. Soudain les minuscules particules de quartz se firent plus nombreuses, tourbillonnant autour de lui à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, se rapprochant toujours plus près de son corps. Il abattit son épée dans le sable qui réagit en le serrant encore un peu plus, jusqu'à mouler son corps à la perfection. Un murmure, une voix grave se fit entendre comme un souffle autoritaire:

_ Sabaku Sousou

Obéissant à la requête impérieuse, le sable resserra son étreinte, toujours plus près du corps piégé jusqu'à ce que la pression devienne telle que le corps explose, souillant le sable d'un liquide rouge et poisseux. Les bras croisés sur son torse, Gaara ordonna silencieusement au sablon de revenir vers lui, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Sakura suivie de Sai apparurent alors en même temps que Kakashi. Leurs regards se posèrent sur le Kazekage puis sur Naruto et enfin sur la jeune femme inerte. Ecoutant ses instincts de médecin, Sakura se précipita aux côtés de la jeune femme tandis que Sai aidait Naruto à se relever et que Kakashi et Yamato s'entretenaient avec le dirigeant de Suna.

Après s'être assurée que la jeune femme était toujours en vie, Sakura la porta délicatement contre un arbre et l'allongea, veillant à ce que sa tête soit légèrement relevée. Elle fit un geste pour enlever le masque mais une poigne de fer immobilisa sa main. Surprise elle leva les yeux et vit Yamato hocher la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'en aucun cas elle ne devait enlever le masque. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

_ Quoi?! Mais comment voulez que je la soigne. Elle est gravement blessée et a perdu beaucoup de sang, inutile de la laisser s'étouffer derrière ce morceau de plâtre.

_ Je suis désolé mais c'est ainsi, ne t'en fais pas, elle survivra.

Une voix faible et éraillée se fit entendre derrière le masque.

_ T'en fais pas pour moi, de toute façon il préférait me voir morte plutôt que son mon masque.

_ Tu as repris conscience?!

Saphira acquiesça dans un grognement de douleur. Aussitôt la jeune femme ôta ses gants et posa ses mains autour de la large plaie. Ses paumes se mirent à briller d'une intense lumière verte. Mais contre toute attente, les mains de la jeune mêdic-nin se mirent à trembler de plus en plus et la lumière verte se transforma en une puissante décharge électrique qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et l'envoya valser contre un arbre.

_ Sakura!

Le cri de Naruto résonna quelques instants dans le silence qui s'était abattu. La jeune femme se leva maladroitement et posa des yeux stupéfaits sur la femme masquée. Tous les regards suivirent le sien.

Visiblement gênée, Saphira serra de ses mains tremblotantes les pans de sa veste noir et murmura d'une voix brisée:

_ Désolée.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et une bulle bleue l'enveloppa, champs de force salvateur l'isolant du monde extérieur et lui permettant de s'endormir en toute sécurité.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haaaaa…. Garaa…. Hum excusez moi! J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite est en cours d'écriture.

J'adorerais répondre à vos reviews, malheureusement mon activité à été découverte par l'autorité maternelle et je ne suis pas sensée faire ce que je fais en ce moment… En clair, je suis en train de frauder… Mais sachez que vos reviews me font vraiment très très plaisir alors n'hésitez pas et merci beaucoup!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody!

Tout d'abord je tien à m'excuser pour le délais et ensuite je tiens aussi à refreiner votre enthousiasme. Je ne doute pas qu'à le fin du chapitre, vous me fassiez un: « autant d'attente pour ça !»

Oui, le chapitre est assez court( enfin y'a pire!) et en plus il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, il est divisé en plusieurs passages qui me permettent de répondre à certaines question, d'en poser d'autres et de déposer des indices (tellement énormes que passer à côté serait comme passer à côté d'un éléphant dans un troupeau de moutons! XD) pour la suite.

Mais rassurez vous le chapitre ( qui arrivera je sais pas quand…) sera riche en action et en révélations! ( en gros vous devriez comprendre qui est saphira …ou plutôt ce qu'elle est… en fait les deux! XD)

Sur ce, bonne lecture! May the force be with you! (faut que j'arrête star wars!)

**************************************************************************************

Le groupe s'était installé en cercle autour d'un feu, ignorant la nuit tombante. Sakura avait renoncé à soigner Saphira, le bulle protectrice l'entourant empêchant quiconque de l'approchait de trop près. Elle la laissa donc dormir en paix tandis que Kakashi expliquait au Kazekage comment les jumeaux s'étaient mystérieusement volatilisés alors qu'ils pensaient les avoir coincés.

_ Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'on ne nous a parlé que de deux membres de l'Akatsuki accompagnant les démons.

_ Ce devait être des éclaireurs.

La réplique de Saï fut accueillie par un silence pensif. S'il s'agissait réellement d'éclaireurs, alors cela signifiait qu'ils étaient repérés, d'autant plus que les jumeaux leurs avaient échappés. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, plongés dans leurs réflexions. Finalement Kakashi brisa le silence en s'adressant au dirigeant de Suna.

_ Permettez d'être étonné de votre présence. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que vous vous déplaciez en personne, encore moins seul.

_ Nous sommes hors du Pays du Sable, je ne suis pas ici en tant que Kazekage et d'ailleurs je vous serais grés de ne plus m'appeler comme tel. Je suis ici par simple vengeance, cela ne concerne en rien mon village. De plus les pertes dues au précédent passage de l'Akatsuki ont été suffisamment élevée pour que je ne puisses m'en permettre de nouvelle en emmenant des hommes avec moi.

Kakashi hocha la tête, comprenant les motivations de Gaara.

Les voix bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Elles les entendaient distinctement mais avait du mal à en saisir le sens. Elle resta immobile quelques instants afin de rassembler ses esprits tandis que son champs de force faiblissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle revenait à elle. Finalement lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle se leva dans un grognement de douleur. Les murmures de la conversation cessèrent aussitôt et Sakura se retourne vivement vers elle tandis que Saphira les rejoignaient.

_ Comment vas-tu? Tu ne devrais pas te lever si tôt…

_ T'en fais pas…

Saphira souleva sa cape, découvrant la veste noir et écartant les pans tissus déchirés par la lame de l'épée. Là où aurait du se situer une plaie béante se trouvait une fine cicatrice blanche. La voix chargée de regret, la femme masquée murmura:

_ On dirait que je vais être bonne pour de la couture.

Sakura ne put s'empecher de s'exclamer:

_ Incroyable! Tu guéris encore plus vite que Naruto.

Saphira baissa la tête et un silence gênée s'installa. Derrière le masque désormais taché de sang, il était difficile de deviner ce que la jeune femme pouvait penser. Sakura décida de briser ce silence.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne comprends ce qu'il s'est passé, je voulais te soigner mais…

_ Ne t'excuse pas, j'aurais dû deviner que ça se passerait ainsi.

Elle vint s'asseoir entre Naruto et Saï, juste en face du kazekage et de Yamato qui la regardait méfiant.

_ Kazekage Gaara, j'ai cru comprendre que je vous devais la vie…

Sa voix s'était faite souffle et ses yeux bleus brillèrent avec éclat tandis que son regard se posait sur l'homme aux cheveux sang reflétant les flammes dansantes du feu de bois. Celui-ci répondit en inclinant la tête visiblement intrigué par l'inconnue.

Kakashi tendait une gourde d'eau fraiche à la jeune femme lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent attisa les braises. Une mèche rousse sortit de sous la capuche, vola doucement dans la brise avant de retomber en souplesse contre le masque blanc. Le spectacle n'avait échappé à personne, tout le monde s'était tu et la jeune femme figea sa main qui portait l'eau à sa bouche. Dans la seconde qui suivit, des poutres surgirent du sol, piégeant la jeune femme sous un dôme de bois.

La main encore posée sur le sol, Yamato siffla entre ses dents:

_ Recoiffe toi correctement!

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd. Les regards restés fixés sur la prison opaque. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant lorsque sans prévenir, le dôme éclata, faisant fuser échardes et débris de bois. Bondissant comme un fauve sur sa proie, Saphira saisit Yamato par la gorge et le plaqua contre un arbre.

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça!

_ Il le fallait tu…

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça! Demande moi de m'éloigner si tu veux mais ne m'enferme plus jamais dans une cage comme un vulgaire animal.

Sa voix était grave et grondait comme l'aurait fait celle d'un tigre en colère. Les yeux se mirent à briller toujours plus fort jusqu'à s'enflammer littéralement, les flammes saphir venant lécher les bords du masque. La peur s'installa dans le regard du membre de l'ANBU tandis que la main sur gorge se resserrait doucement.

Yamato leva une main tremblante et posa un doigt sur une des pochettes de sa veste, la voix éraillée, il murmura:

_ Arrête!

_ Oserais-tu me menacer? Oserais-tu _**Nous**_ menacer? Pour qui te prends-tu? Tu n'es qu'une misérable larve qui possède une arme dont tu ne connais même pas la valeur!

Sa voix devenait différente, plus sourde, plus grave. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus au grognement d'un animal sauvage. La gravité de ce son dégageait une telle puissance qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'un autre corps. De ce dernier déferlait une aura de puissance impressionnante. La main se resserra encore un peu plus.

_ Arrête!

Saphira desserra légèrement son étreinte lorsqu'elle reconnue la voix de Naruto.

_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête?

_ Ecoute, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe mais tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu ne résoudras pas les problèmes de cette façon!

_ C'est étrange Naruto, tu me demandes de le laisser alors que tu devrais être la personne qui lui en voudrait le plus.

_ Hein?! Pourquoi est-ce que je lui en voudrais?

_ Pour tout ce qu'il te cache. Oh! Bien sur, il n'est pas le seul, presque tous se garde bien de te dire la vérité: Yamato mais aussi Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade et bien d'autres encore.

_ Mais... me cacher quoi?

_ Ce que tu es, ton nom, ton histoire, l'histoire de ton sang.

Yamato profita du fait que la jeune femme observait Naruto pour la repousser d'une attaque Mokuton.

Il reprit son souffle sous le regard courroucé de Saphira qui restait immobile. Finalement, il lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête de partir. Après un dernier regard d'un bleu flamboyant sur le capitaine de l'ANBU, la jeune femme s'exécuta la tête haute.

_ Attends!

Saphira se retourna avec lenteur et fit face au jeune Naruto.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire? Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir?

_ Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé qui étaient tes parents?

_ Je...non, pas spécialement. Je veux dire, si je suis seul c'est qu'ils m'ont abandonné non? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccuperais de savoir qui ils étaient?

_ Abandonnés? Pourquoi t'auraient-ils abandonné?

_ A cause... à cause du démon...

La femme masquée eut un petit rire bref et sans joie.

_ Non Naruto, tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné, ils t'aimaient trop pour ça.

Et sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme fit volte face et s'éloigna du campement, sous le regard agacé et las de Yamato et celui surpris et hébété de Naruto.

Le jeune homme se rassit sans un mot, fixant d'un regard vide les flammes qui dansaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Sans un mot Gaara se leva et après avoir discrètement pressé l'épaule de son ami Jinchuriki, s'éloigna dans la direction qu'avait empruntée la jeune femme masquée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sakura et Sai décidèrent également de s'éclipser, laissant Naruto seul avec Kakashi, Yamato étant allé se reposer à l'éès plusieurs minutes de silence, Naruto leva lentement son regard vers son mentor.

_ Kakashi-Sensei, c'est vrai? Vous savez quelque chose sur mes parents?

Kakashi soupira.

_ Oui Naruto, je sais qui sont tes parents. J'ai surtout connu ton père mais...Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne peux rien te dire.

_ Pourquoi?

_ L'ANBU le refuse et le Quatrième a accepté pour avoir leur soutien. Je suppose que la Cinquième a dû faire de même.

_ Mais je croyais que l'ANBU était sous les ordres du Hokage?

_ Dans la théorie, oui. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'influence de la racine.

_ Mais je veux savoir!

_ Ecoute, je vais te raconter tout ce que je peux, mais je ne devrais pas alors je compte sur toi pour rester hocha vigoureusement de la tête et sourit avec enthousiasme. Kakashi soupira devant l'exubérance de son élève avant d'entamer son récit.

_ Ton père était un très grand ninja, son nom est encore connu de tous. On l'appelait l'éclair jaune de Konoha. C'est Jiraya qui a été son maître. De la même façon, ton père fut le mien. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes tous les deux les tiens. Curieux n'est-ce pas? Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose d'autre, mais Saphira a raison, je connaissais suffisamment ton père pour te dire qu'il t'aimait. Il ne t'aurait jamais abandonné!

_ Alors ça veut dire que...

_ Oui, tu es seul parce que tes parents sont morts, tous les deux.

Naruto resta silencieux, assimilant les informations qui venaient de lui être fournies. Son Sensei se leva et partit se coucher, non sans avoir passer une main rassurante dans les cheveux du jeune garçon.

Gaara avisa de loin la jeune femme. Elle s'était assise au bord d'une falaise dominant une vaste plaine en contre bas. Ses cheveux libérés flottaient au vent en vagues rousses. Son masque blanc, salit par le sang et la terre, était posé à côté d'elle. Dès qu'elle le sentit approcher, sa main se précipita sur le masque.

_ Non.

La voix grave stoppa son geste et sa main resta en suspens.

_ Je ne veux pas vous priver d'un de vos rares moments de liberté. Je vous promets de ne pas regarder votre visage.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la main blanche retomba sur le sol, et le garçon du sable put entendre la jeune femme soupirer. Il s'approcha avec lenteur du rebord de la falaise et pencha la tête en arrière, se perdant dans la contemplation des étoiles. Un silence paisible et respectueux s'installa entre les deux individus.

Finalement, la voix de Saphira s'éleva, aussi douce qu'elle était avant qu'elle ne s'énerve.

_ Vous devriez peut être aller dormir, demain risque d'être une longue journée.

_ Peut être...

_ Vous ne pouvez toujours pas dormir n'est-ce pas?

Gaara dut se retenir de se retourner pour scruter le visage de la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il se contenta de rester silencieux, intrigué.

_ Pourtant le démon est parti non?

_ Vous savez?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire sans joie.

_ Je sais beaucoup de choses.

Gaara se replongea dans la contemplation de l'astre nocturne avant de répliquer:

_ Disons que j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas dormir...

_ Je vois.

_ Et vous?

Nouveau rire sec.

_ Je suis trop énervée pour dormir.

_ Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. De toute évidence vous n'êtes pas ici de votre propre volonté et il est également évident que vous disposez d'un pouvoir considérable, pourtant ... Vous donnez l'impression d'un animal sauvage, tenu en laisse mais qui refuse de se laisser domestiquer.. Mais où est la laisse?

_ Vous êtes très observateur. La laisse... Vous voulez la voir?

Gaara entendit un froissement de tissu indiquant que la jeune femme s'était levée.

_ La voilà. Regardez, vous pouvez.

Avec lenteur, il se retourna. La jeune femme se tenait dos à lui, soulevant sa chevelure de feu d'une main tendit que de l'autre elle abaissait son manteau et sa chemise pour faire apparaître le haut de son épaule. Du bout de l'index, elle caressa une petite parcelle de peau. La respiration légèrement coupée, le jeune homme avisa une petite lumière rouge clignotant sous la peau blanche. Il fronça les sourcils, Il commençait à comprendre.

_ Une bombe!

Saphira acquiesça et se rhabilla avant de se rasseoir en soupirant.

_ Plutôt radical n'est-ce pas? Yamato possède un interrupteur dans la poche de sa veste, au moindre geste de rébellion de ma part, il a ordre d'appuyer sur le détonateur. J'ai beau le haïr pour faire parti de l'ANBU, je dois admettre qu'il ne semble pas aimer faire ce qu'il a à faire mais c'est un bon ninja et s'il le doit, il obéira aux ordres. On va dire que je n'ai donc pas vraiment le choix. De plus, il est évident que si je tente de l'enlever pas moi-même, elle saute automatiquement.

_ Dans ce cas, il s'agit de faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas obligée de l'enlever par vous-même.

_ Que voulez vous dire?

_ Il serait regrettable que la charge soit extraite de votre corps à cause d'un mauvais coup reçu lors d'un affrontement.

Le jeune homme se retourna et repartit, s'enfonçant dans les bois après avoir murmurer un timide « Bonne nuit ».

La jeune femme resta plusieurs heures à contempler la lune, une lueur nouvelle d'espoir dans les yeux.

**************************************************************************************

Alors pas trop déçus?

Bon les RAR pour me faire pardonner (oui y'en a pas beaucoup et alors? Elles n'en sont que plus précieuses!):

**Alejandro77: **Heu… la voilà la suite! ^^' vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais j'entre dans ma période d'examens alors ça devient dur! Je me rattraperai pendant les grandes vacances! ( dans un mois pour moi! N'ayez pas la haine!) Je vais profiter des vacances de Pâques pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite! En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien, ça motive!

**Maru: **je me sens coupable quand je relis vos reviews qui demandent vite la suite T.T bon allez! Je me rattrape pour le prochain!

**Mon ange noir: Ha… Comme tes commentaires m'ont manqués! T'en fais pas, un jour je finirais les histoires que j'ai commencé! Surtout MCOOO7942! Mais quand j'aurais du temps! Sinon, oui je sais Gaara a la classe, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est naturel chez lui! XD merci pour tout mais là je crois que c'est toi qui me met sur un pied d'estal!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon...._

_Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ose même pas essayer de calculer pour voir de quand date la dernière fois que j'ai updaté! Je m'excuse humblement surtout après les reviewer que vous m'avez envoyé! Y'a eu les exams, les vacances et aussi un gros bloquage pour savoir comment tourner ce chapitre (vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est dur à faire les scenes de combat!)._

_Mais vos review (ainsi que les menaces de divorce de mon ange noir) m'ont poussé es à passer outre mes difficultés à écrire et... voilà la suite!_

_Alors j'arrete de papoter et vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre que vous avez amplement méritée!_

* * *

Le groupe s'immobilisa comme un seul homme. Tous les sens en alerte, ils écoutèrent le vent souffler dans les arbres. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus et le silence qui régnait était lourd et pesant, comme le calme avant la tempête. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kakashi l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. La tension était palpable, tous sentaient le danger mais personne n'en connaissait la nature. Le vent siffla un peu plus fort dans les sapins. Trop fort. Gaara et Saphira effectuèrent un soudain bond sur le côté, évitant de justesse la gigantesque lame qui s'enfonça profondément dans le sol. Un petit rire grave, sortant de nulle part, résonna tandis que le sol se mettait à bouger, comme si la terre souple et molle de le forêt se mettait à converger en un même point, à droite de la lourde épée fichée dans le sol.

Sous leurs regards intrigués, le tas de terre grandit de plus en plus jusqu'à dessiner une silhouette d'homme. La terre façonna un visage humain, des vêtements noirs parsemés de nuages rouges et blancs, un crâne presque entièrement rasé à l'exception d'une longue natte terminée par une lame aiguisée. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, il tira sur le manche imposant de son épée et la remis dans son fourreau situé dans son dos avant de s'emparer de deux katanas et de faire crisser les lames les unes sur les autres, arrachant une plainte stridente au métal. Le bruit ressemblait presque à un cri aigüe de douleur. Naruto ne put réprimer un frisson. Gaara plissa les yeux en reconnaissant l'homme qu'il était censé avoir tué.

_ Surpris? Je suis la terre, m'y mêler ne me tue pas mais me rend plus fort. Vous allez mourir.

Sa voix était grave et calme, il semblait sûr de lui et s'autorisa un sourire cruel à la fin de sa phrase. Saphira soupira, agacée:

_ Toujours le même discours, c'est lassant à la longue.

Elle plongea son regard azur dans les yeux de Yamato qui soupira à son tour, résigné:

_ A distance seulement. Et ne prend pas de risques inutiles!

Malgré le masque, on pouvait clairement deviner son sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres, elle inspira une grande quantité d'air avant de l'expulser avec force.

_ Le Souffle Brûlant!

Une vague de chaleur sortit de sa bouche, obligeant ses alliés à se protéger le visage avec leurs bras, carbonisant les arbres à son passage. L'homme au sabre se retrouva piégé dans une véritable fournaise. Pourtant il n'en sembla même pas déconcerté. D'un geste souple et rapide du poignet, il fit tourner ses deux longs katanas avec une telle rapidité que l'air se mit à tournoyer. Le flot de chaleur incandescent voltigea sur place avant de faire demi-tour. Voyant que sa propre attaque se retournait contre elle et ses alliés, la jeune femme effectua quelques signes rapides et tendit sa main devant elle. L'air se densifia aussitôt, créant un mur qui protégea l'équipée de la contre-attaque.

Pour le reste de l'équipe, ce fut le signal. Du bois s'enroula autour de la jambe du ninja de l'Akatsuki, la foudre s'abattit sur l'un de ses sabres, un tourbillon d'encre s'écoula sur le sol tandis qu'un des sabres transperçait un lion noir et blanc avant de s'attaquer à un clone qui explosa en un pop sonore, le deuxième sabre bloqua un poing furieux prêt à s'abattre sur son propriétaire.

De son côté Gaara attendit un peu avant d'attaquer, restant à l'écart, cherchant la faille dans la défense de son adversaire. Un mouvement sur la droite attira son attention. Il vit deux mains gantées enchaîner des signes complexes. Derrière son masque, Saphira fermait les yeux pour se concentrer. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle les ouvrit brutalement. Son chakra, aussi bleu que le feu de ses yeux se diffusa autour d'elle en de petits filaments qui grossirent progressivement jusqu'à prendre la forme de divers animaux. Gaara reconnu une panthère, un tigre, un lion et un renard. Les animaux, toujours reliés à la jeune femme par un fin fil de chakra bondirent sur leur adversaire. Les lames qui fondirent sur eux ne firent que les transpercer comme s'ils étaient immatériels. Pourtant lorsque leurs crocs et leurs griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire, la douleur et les blessures furent bien réels.

Gaara profita de l'opportunité qui lui était offerte pour faire sortir le sable de sa jarre, le lançant en une pluie drue d'aiguilles aiguisées. Son attention perturbée par les fauves de chakra, le ninja en noir ne put contrer tous les jets de sable et dut battre en retraite quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils étaient sept. Sept contre un. Et pourtant le combat promettait d'être serré.

Le crépuscule commençait à tomber, faisant disparaître les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers les arbres. Comprenant qu'ils n'auraient leur adversaire que sur l'endurance, ils avaient formés des groupes de trois et quatre qui se relayaient toutes les heures. Mais même ainsi, il ne semblait pas faiblir.

Kakashi se leva et s'étira avant de faire signe à Yamato qu'il prenait la relève. Naruto et Sakura, suivis de Gaara rejoignirent Saphira et Saï et s'affalèrent au sol, extenués mais faiblement blessés. Saï suivit Kakashi sans grand enthousiasme. Leur adversaire ne semblait avoir aucune faille et le découragement commençait à se faire fortement sentir.

Saphira pourtant se releva tranquillement et suivit le groupe avec décontraction. L'homme les attendait, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Sans marquer un seul temps d'arrêt ou d'hésitation, la jeune femme continua d'avancer tranquillement. Sans aucun signe avant coureur, elle fit un bond en l'air et aspergea son adversaire d'une pluie de shurikens et de kunaïs explosifs. Les sabres se mirent aussitôt à tournoyer comme des hélices autour du crâne rasé, formant un bouclier qui renvoya les armes à leur expéditeur.

Les charges de kunais explosèrent en plein ciel, faisant apparaître un épais nuage de fumée qui dissimula Saphira des yeux de son adversaire. L'espace d'un instant, l'homme parcourut ciel et terre de tous ses sens, les mains serrées sur les pommeaux de ses épées, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque.

Yamato et son groupe qui observait la lutte tout en se reposant avaient cessé de respirer. Kakashi et Saï hésitaient à entrer dans le combat de crainte de gêner une éventuelle manœuvre de la jeune femme.

Soudain, comme déchirant le ciel, une boule lumineuse traversa le nuage de fumée et se dirigea droit sur le crâne de son adversaire. L'orbe logé dans sa main, Saphira laissait la gravité augmenter sa vitesse et fondait sur son ennemi comme un faucon sur sa proie. Elle poussa alors un cri qui rompit le silence angoissé qui s'était installé:

_ RASENGAN!!

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sa propre attaque.

L'homme aux katanas souleva son arme au-dessus de sa tête dans un ultime réflexe de protection. Le choc souleva terre et poussière, dissimulant les deux adversaires des yeux des autres combattants. D'un geste de la main, Gaara fit retomber le sable en suspension.

Le rasengan avait creusé un trou béant dans la poitrine de l'homme mais curieusement, aucune goutte de sang ne s'en échappait. Et déjà quelques mottes de terre commençaient à grimper le long de sa jambe. Gaara tenta de ralentir leur progression mais son emprise sur la terre était loin d'être aussi efficace que sur le sable pur.

L'épée qu'avait utilisé le guerrier pour se protéger était toujours levée au-dessus de sa tête, traversant de part en part le corps de la jeune femme masquée. Dans un cri de souffrance, elle dégagea la lame de son épaule. Derrière le masque, ses yeux se mirent à briller avec force tandis qu'elle portait la main sur sa blessure.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et retira sa main couverte de sang. La paume se mit alors à briller du même bleu que ses yeux. Elle posa brutalement sa main sur le sol.

Il en partit deux lignes de lumière qui se propagèrent jusqu'à se rejoindre en formant un cercle qui enferma le guerrier de l'Akatsuki. Un dôme de lumière apparut alors, reflétant les rayons de la lune qui commençait à monter dans le ciel, formant une cloche hermétique au dessus de lui. Afin d'en tester sa solidité, le ninja abattit un de ses sabres sur la paroi lumineuse mais la lame vola en éclat. Il poussa un cri de frustration mais de l'autre coté de la barrière, on ne vit que sa bouche s'ouvrir sans qu'aucun son ne traverse.

Saphira ramassa un petit objet pas plus gros qu'un pois chiche avant de se relever lentement, dos à ses alliés mais face à son adversaire.

_ Tu es piégé.

Sa voix était sobre et calme. Elle coinça l'objet entre son pouce et son index avant de l'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. Lorsqu'elle repris la parole, les grondements de sa voix trahissaient colère et excitation.

_ Et moi je suis libre.

On entendit Yamato pousser un juron et fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de ce qui ressemblait à un mini détonateur. Il appuya plusieurs fois mais rien ne se produisit. Il paraissait terrifié, hésitant entre son envie de fuir et sa mission, ainsi que son courage qui le poussait à rester auprès de ses coéquipiers. Il fixait la jeune femme comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui saute à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre.

Tous les autres étaient consternés, ne comprenant pas vraiment la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, hormis Garaa qui esquissa un sourire.

Brisant le silence qui s'était installé, un rugissement bestial résonna au loin, bientôt suivit d'un second qui semblait lui répondre. Les cris étaient aigus, puissants, à glacer le sang. Ils surent que les deux démons arrivaient.

Saphira composa vivement un signe de ses doigts et fit apparaître un clone, un unique clone.

Yamato esquissa quelques pas en arrière, incitant les autres à en faire autant. Mais Naruto resta immobile. Il sentait quelque chose se réveiller en lui, une sorte d'excitation, une envie malsaine de se mettre à crier, à mordre, à lacérer, à déchirer, à détruire. C'était un désir puissant de se battre, pas par devoir mais par envie, par désir de se mesurer à un adversaire à sa hauteur pour lui prouver sa force.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses dents s'allongèrent, ses pupilles se fendirent et prirent une couleur rubis, ses ongles s'allongèrent en griffes, son dos se courba et son chakra s'échappa de son corps pour former le manteau du démon renard.

Kakashi fut le premier à réagir et à agripper son ancien élève pour le secouer et le ramener à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Naruto s'ébroua comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve et son apparence retrouva son aspect normal.

Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers son mentor, inquiet et essoufflé:

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Kakashi soupira et fronça le sourcils:

_ Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas bon signe.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus. Je vais tacher d'être plus rapide pour la suite mais quoiqu'il arrive de toute façon je vous promet que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic. (De toute façon si je le faisais mon ange noir vous vangerais en me faisant subir les pires tortures pour que je reprenne! XD)_

_**Mahina et Maru**, RAR p4 de mon blog ^^ Il parait que si on fait les rar sur , le site peut supprimer nos fics... allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai pas trop envie! _

_A la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu ;)_

KW


End file.
